nuzcordfandomcom-20200214-history
Server Timeline
This server has been through a lot since its inception. Read all about what's happened. Drink the tea, sister. Series 1 Seasons 1-3 (The Golden Era) Season 1: Server creation and total anarchy. Didn't last for long. Season 2: The "Big Bang". We got our first mod in the form of Brian, and National ran the NRotM alongside with Joe. Season 3: The fall of Brian as mod, alongside with the rise of both National and Tanuki as mods, leaving Joe behind and leaving the server uncertain of what the future held. Seasons 4-6 (The Dark Ages) Season 4: Nat stepping down as mod, current mod Mars and Former mod Locke joining, alongside the first banning of RatRedd and his whole first squad. Dark times were ahead, but things seemed to calm down towards the end of the season. Season 5: The "baby boom" of the server, when most of the current elites joined the server, including a current mod: Aku. Not all was looking bright, though, for RatRedd's ban had expired and he rejoined the server. Season 6: The great server war, where a lot of blood was shed and the server compromised multiple times. Major events happened, like the shutdown of all of Gex's operations (which lead to his inevitable anti-Walmart-and-Nuzcord campaign) and Cadence, the fabled lavander boy, stepping down from being mod. Mars and Locke were promoted to modhood, but just in time for incidents involving Rat's final, permanent ban, which caught Bedrok, Joe, Odin and Sull in the crossfire, and started the power-struggle between National and Tanuki Tales. Seasons 7-10 (Brave New World) Season 7: The great war between the National nation and the Tanuki land took place, ending in Tanuki Tales forfeiting the fight and surrendering, never to be seen again. Season 8: Shortest season to date, and one which tells the day-long rise and fall of the National nation, becoming mod again just to fall from grace once again. Season 9: National forfeited the fight too, seeing how it was all over and all the carnage he had done. He surrendered to a void, never to be heard from again except for the occasional rumor. What he left in his wake, though, was The Great Level War between Josh and current mod JLock. Season 10: With Josh having won the great level war, and both nations at truce, the first series was ended on a high note, with everyone currently in the server leaving their differences behind and agreeing on creating a Brave New World. Series 2: The reboot. Seasons 1-3 (The Reinassance) Season 1: A quiet season, mainly as a mean to re-introduce the main cast. It ended with Locke stepping down as mod after his duties served in the secret wars. Season 2: The rise of the new mod-team, with both Aku and JLock getting promoted to moderator status and learning the ropes from their predecessor. Season 3: Current season of the show, with people that were caught in the crossfire back in season 6 coming back and lots of new faces introducing themselves. Even if the server doesn't quite know what the future holds right now, they're sure it'll be brigther than ever before. Category:Lore